Various types of starter motors have been proposed, in which a gearing or transmission is interposed between the motor element and drive pinion. A typical gearing for this purpose utilizes a planetary gear drive, positioned intermediate of the starter motor assembly, and, for example, secured to an intermediate separating plate which mechanically separates the motor portion from the engagement mechanism coupling the drive pinion of the starter motor to the drive shaft thereof. In starter motors which include a transmission gearing, it has been customary to secure the annulus, or ring gear of a planetary gearing in the separating plate, which, also, carries an intermediate central bearing for the starter motor. Geared starters have the disadvantage that the rotating elements thereof are highly stressed since the loading placed on the starter by the internal combustion (IC) engine, to which it is coupled during starter operation, is non-uniform. Due to compression and decompression of gases within the cylinder-piston combinations of the IC engine, rotary shocks are transmitted back from the engine to the starter which, due to the amplification effect of the gearing, may lead to structural distortion of the components of the starter which are subjected to the shocks or impact. These impacts or shocks occur in the form of torque jumps or shocks and may lead to breakage of elements which transfer the torque shocks, for example the drive pinion, and the component of the transmission gearing. This danger due to damage of the starter caused by shocks being transmitted thereto is particularly acute in starter motors which utilize transmission gearing, since, due to the gear step-up ratios, the shock forces appear in amplified manner, due to the increased speed of the portions which transfer the torque from the starter motor to the gearing within the starter, as well as to the drive pinion thereof.